What Could Have Been
by Sister of the Moon
Summary: Elizabeth goes to visit Jason's grave and Sonny lets her know some hard things. NOW ON HIATUS!
1. What Could Have Been

What Could Have Been  
  
Okay, this is just a short one shot bit. Don't ask me what made me think this up, but somehow I did. This takes place on the one year anniversary of the day Jason died. I'm going to say that due to mob violence Jason died about a month after Elizabeth walked out because of the Sonny mess. There wasn't ever a Courtney relationship. Once her stalker thing was over they didn't ever really get together. Elizabeth did move on with Ric though. Everything went on, just without Jason. Carly getting kidnapped by Ric and that storyline happened. You get the picture.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Cemetary  
  
Elizabeth sat on the bench opposite Jason's grave. She visited him a lot recently. Somehow, finding out your husband was a crazy sick man who kidnapped his sister in law to give you her child had some given her a lot to think about. A lot of thinking about the past.  
  
Some of the things were happy memories, things she'd done right in her life. All of the times with Lucky before the fire, being with Jason after it. She'd had such clarity then. When had her vision clouded over?  
  
She had spent the last year walking away from the people she should have stuck close to. And she clung to the ones who she should have left. Ignoring the warnings of the people around her.  
  
How was it she had met Ric and thought that he was the one for her? That he would be everything she had ever wanted? The people she loved and even the ones she couldn't stand had told her that he wasn't what he seemed. Hell, even Ric himself had told her he wasn't what she thought. But she didn't listen.  
  
She barely talked to Emily anymore. The person who had once her greatest friend ever was now one of those people you waved and smiled at. Every once and a while they would stop for a quick chat. They stayed on nuetral topics, her art, Emily's health, her new relationship with Nikolas. But compared to the times when they shared every detail of their lives with eachother, it was a far cry from the strong friendship they had once shared.  
  
Her relationships with Lucky and Nikolas were very much the same. They greeted eachother in passing. But never anything more. She knew it was her fault. She let the world go on around her, staying in her own happy false Ric world.  
  
Her Gram and Bobbie were two of the only people she was friendly with anymore. She talked to them, but never revealed how she really felt.  
  
It was the fire all over. Everyone thought she was being so strong, that she was getting over Ric and his lies. But inside, she was dying. And she had no one to share that with. Only one person had ever seen the real Elizabeth.  
  
And she was most likely sitting six feet above his own feet.  
  
She remembered the day when she heard he had died. Gunned down in the rain. Very much like how she had thought Sonny died. She remembered going on with her day as though it was all okay. She remembered every word that people said about Jason. How cold he was, how he was an enforcer. She rememered ignoring them.  
  
But when she got home she could feel the nagging pain in her heart grow. Jason was dead. There would never be a ride to nowhere again.  
  
No one understood. They all thought that he meant nothing to her anymore, except for a unfond memory of the past. But he wasn't.  
  
Carly had shot daggers to her at the funeral. She didn't go to the graveyard with them though. Somehow, she couldn't bear to see that. She didn't speak. She didn't say a word the whole time. No one there wanted to hear what she had to say. Only Jason would have, maybe. And he could tell it all from her eyes.  
  
She never really found out if she loved him. One minute she would be sure, she had loved Jason Morgan. But the next she would never be too sure about that fact. Was it love? Or just friendship. She could fool herself into believing things.  
  
Like she fooled herself into thinking that walking away from him would be best.  
  
When the truth was, she had just been a fool, plain and simple.  
  
"He loved you."  
  
Elizabeth turned around. Sonny Corinthos was standing in front of her. His eyes dead, as usual. Even though it had been a year, she didn't think he had recovered. Him or Carly. No one in the town could have guessed how much of an impact Jason Morgan's death had on so many people. Most of the town went on, leaving Jason's memory behind, not Sonny and Carly though. Not the Quartermaines. And not Elizabeth.  
  
She heard his words in her head. But her heart wouldn't listen. "You don't know that."  
  
Sonny flashed her a ghost smile. And he laughed at her. It may have very well been the most terrifying sound she'd ever heard.  
  
"You don't know anything about Jason." He told her, his laughter ceasing. He sneered out the words.  
  
"I knew him." She defended quietly. Her heart was building a stone wall around its self. Very much like it did every time Jason's name was mentioned.  
  
"You don't know what he was going to do. What he was giving up for you. You walked out." Sonny told her. She could tell that he had no qualms with filling in these brand new blanks.  
  
"What do you mean?" She questioned, eyes hard. Almost as hard as their hearts had become.  
  
Sonny's face had a shadow flash over it. He put his head down and started to leave the cemetary.  
  
Elizabeth stood up, she wanted to hear what he was saying. "What do you mean?" she asked him again, voice louder. The words were shaky and her voice cracked.  
  
Sonny stopped. He didn't look over his shoulder or turn around. "He loved you. He was leaving the mob for you. He knew that to win back your trust he would need to prove he loved you. He knew that once he told you all of that then the two of you could be together. But when he got home, there you were. Bags packed and you didn't want to hear his side of it. You were already out the door before he even had the chance to tell you that he was committed entirely to you. That he was out of the mob. He knew then that you didn't love him back. And that he'd killed all chance of you ever loving him."  
  
With that revelation Sonny resumed his walking. He never looked back, or said another word.  
  
Elizabeth felt the tears start to slip down her face. She sank down to the cold ground, leaning against his headstone. She sobbed as her fingers traced the words on the gray stone. She knew that she would live the rest of her life without him. Knowing what she did. What she had let go.  
  
She knew she'd spend every day until her last breath wondering what could have been.  
  
  
  
I hope you liked it. Please (PLEASE) let me know what you think. 


	2. Morgan Webber

What Could Have Been: Morgan Webber  
  
Yes, your eyes do not decieve you. After being totured by Sam with "stecky" for about twenty minutes I finally got her to compromise. I write a chapter, she stops with the stecky. The idea to continue and how I continue is all hers. I'm just writing it.  
  
The one shot part of this is now going to be the prologue. I wasn't sure if I wanted to post this. But for now I am. I really need to know if you want me to continue. So please, please review when you're done. There are more chapters after this that I may end up posting. Or I may end up deleting this chapter from the posted story and keep it at a one shot. But reviews would help me decide. I'm just testing things out.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Italy, The Boxcar  
  
Morgan Webber cleaned up the last of the glasses. He had given the bartender the night off, along with the rest of the staff. He usually did that when he didn't want to make small talk. When he wanted to be alone.  
  
Some nights he wanted all of his friends and co-workers there with him. Their noise and laughter kept her away. But other times he just wanted to be alone with his thoughts and memories.  
  
Not to mention his guilt. Sometimes Morgan thought that his choice was a good one. That he had finally done what was right for him. Or as right as he would be able to get it without her by his side. But other times he knew what he had left behind him in his hometown. And he knew that the people he left behind couldn't be doing too well.  
  
But then again, they could have already forgotten him. No one could be missing him at all. Sure, the might have mourned for a week or two. But had anyone really missed him? Past his boss needing him for the job and his former family needing him to keep his past self's memory alive. Could anyone have really cared enough to still miss him after all that time?  
  
Morgan doubted it seriously. The woman he loved was already moving on at the time when he left, she didn't bat a eye in his direction. His friends whom he loved were basically treating him like a hired employee who was there to pick up their slack. His family didn't know a thing about him. No one besides his Grandmother, sister and nephew could have been missing him for an extended period of time.  
  
He convinced himself of this every night. To keep the pain at bay.  
  
Morgan Webber blew into Rome Italy a year ago today. He had the money to do whatever he wanted. His life before had left him a millionare, most of which he hadn't touched. His paycheck had always gone into a account in his hometown bank and then Morgan himself would deposit half into a bank that everyone knew he had an account in, and the other half went to a place that no one knew but him. His money had been waiting for him since the day he got his first major paycheck. And now he used it.  
  
It had taken some time to figure out what in hell he was doing. His name would have slowed him down. So he changed it. As far as Morgan Webber had been concerned he'd grown up with the name. The bar had been an idea that hadn't taken too long either. A motorcylce shop would have raised un-needed eyebrows. So a bar and pool house combination had been his second choice. Morgan lived in the top of it, he had a few rooms to himself, the rest he rented out to various travellers who had come to Italy with nothing but a backpack. It was cheap to stay there, it wasn't as though Morgan needed the money.  
  
The whole thing hadn't been planned. He had been shot in the rain and he knew that if he stayed where he was he would slowly die. Not physically, even though the gunshot was bad. But emotionally. Being without her was killing him. Morgan couldn't take his job anymore. It wasn't what he wanted.  
  
When he woke up and saw the doctor he knew what had to be done. Morgan had paid the doctor to fake his death. A drug had been given to him to make it seem as though he was dying. The heart monitor made the continous monotone sound and if his eyes had been open, he would have seen a straight line over the screen. It had taken all of his willpower not to call it off when he heard Sonny and Carly screaming for a doctor. They asked him to hang on. But he couldn't, not to that life.  
  
And that had been the first day of Morgan Webber's life. The doctor swore never to reveal their plan and no one knew of his lie. A lie that was begaining to kill him just as much as being without her was. But at least he didn't have to see her with that other man. At least he knew that they would all be okay. They didn't need him anymore, he was just making things harder.  
  
He turned the lights off and survied the dark room. This was his life now. There was no danger, no bullets. No one to love, or fight for. He was alone. And as much as he tried to convince himself of otherwise, he missed them all. But what was done was done, he couldn't go back. Not when they were all better off without him.  
  
Morgan Webber lived above his bar, The Boxcar. He had no real friends. He had no family. He had no girlfriend. If he were to die tomorrow, he wouldn't care, nor would anyone else. Morgan Webber was miserable. And Morgan Webber wasn't going to do anything about it.  
  
Jason Morgan was dead, and nothing was going to change that. Morgan from his last name, and Webber from the woman he loved last name. He was the same person, minus all of the lighter spots of life.  
  
Morgan Webber would never be Jason Morgan again.  
  
  
  
Please tell me what you think, should I continue? REVIEW! 


	3. Goodbye

What Could Have Been: Goodbye  
  
Thanks for the reviews. Heres your next chapter!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Elizabeth's Studio  
  
Elizabeth pushed back a lock of hair that had escaped her ponytail. It had been a hard day of packing for her. She had started as soon as she had woken up and now, six hours later she was almost done.  
  
She never thought the day would come when leaving Port Charles would be so important to her. It had been only a day since Sonny had informed her of what she let go and already she couldn't stand the town. She had outgrown it in some way. Without Jason with her there wasn't any way she would be able to stay in Port Charles. There was nothing left for her to stay for.  
  
Her alimony payments from Ric would tide her over in Italy, and her savings that she'd started years ago would get her there. Eilzabeth had never guessed that she would be heading to Italy without him. It always seemed like a place she would get to one day, with him by her side. Elizabeth could almost imagine walking through the streets, seeing the sights, explaining the artwork to him. They could fly past all of the beautiful scenery on his bike. She had always wondered if the wind would look different in Italy. The light did, after all.  
  
Her flight left early the next morning. Some would say it was sudden. But the moment she had seen Carly Corinthos in her home crying her heart had slowly been leaving Port Charles. Now she was just making it final.  
  
Her red glass was packed away in a special box. Her clothes all neatly folded, except for something to wear that night and the next day. Her art supplies were all securely closed and packed away also. Her baseball bat at and other trinkets were in their own boxes. Along with her post card and The Wind. All of her things and furniture was going with her.  
  
Elizabeth wiped away some sweat from her fact as she taped up another box. Hopefully things would go well in Italy, because she never wanted to do this again.  
  
Her expressionless face frowned at the soft knock on her door. Who would come by now? She was having dinner with Gram as a goodbye that night. And it wasn't as though Elizabeth had retained a whole lot of friends during her months as Mrs. Ric Lansing.  
  
She opened her door, not caring if there was danger behind it. Thereby managing to smash the doors whole purpose.  
  
"Hello, Elizabeth." Sonny Corinthos greeted quietly. He stared at his hands and anywhere but her face.  
  
"Sonny." She nodded to him, even though he wasn't looking at her. "Come to tell me that Jason had a engagement ring picked out too?"  
  
Elizabeth knew her voice was harsh. And that Sonny might not had desereved it. But she couldn't help her anger.  
  
Sonny looked up at her, and Elizabeth could once again notice how dead he seemed. He was practically a corpse like Jason was. She could also see guilt in his eyes. And as much as Elizabeth didn't to let him off the hook, her anger was melting away.  
  
"I'm, um, I'm really sorry for telling you those things. I shouldn't have done it." Sonny whispered as he looked down again.  
  
Elizabeth's heart went out to him, because just like her he was hurting still. Even though Jason's death had been a year ago, they still woke up every day and suffered without him.  
  
"Come in." she offered as she moved aside for him to pass her. Sonny looked like he was torn. But in the end her invitation had won out and he entered her mixed up studio. She could see the confusion on his face while he survied her home.  
  
"You're moving?" he asked her, confusion as evident in his voice as it was on his face.  
  
Elizabeth nodded, and this time he saw her. "To Italy."  
  
Sonny turned to look at her. He watched how determined she seemed and knew that this was the right thing for her. "Good for you."  
  
Elizabeth smiled. "I'd offer you a seat, but I don't think you'll be able to safely cross the room, let alone clear all the boxes off the couch."  
  
Sonny shook his head to indicate that he didn't mind. "I really shouldn't have told you all of that."  
  
Elizabeth closed her eyes. "Its alright."  
  
The man in front of her reached out and touched her shoulder breifly before letting go of it. She could see that he didn't think it was alright for him to have told her that. "Its hard sometimes, you know?" Elizabeth nodded, she knew how he felt.  
  
"I miss him, all the time. I'll do something and I'll know that he's done it. Or I know what his reaction would be. Sometimes it gets to be too much. And that's usually when I go to visit him. And there you were. Sitting there. I got mad. I know I shouldn't have. That I had no right." Sonny stopped to wave his hand at her protests. "I didn't. I snapped. Some days I hate me for him dying. Some days I hate the one who pulled the trigger, even though he's long dead now. Other days I hate Jason for leaving us. And right then I hated you." Elizabeth nodded her head, ever since Jason had died she had hated back and forth the same exact way.  
  
Sonny ran his hand over his eyes. She could feel the exaustion rolling off of him in waves. "I know that you had no way of knowing that he was leaving for you. But at that moment all I could think was that if you had just given him a chance to explain then he might still be alive. Because he wouldn't have been there at the time of the shooting."  
  
Elizabeth gave him a small smile. "I feel the same way."  
  
She barely had time to register what he'd done before she felt both of his hands on her face. He forced her to look at him as he gently but firmly turned her face to his. He wouldn't let her get out of his gaze. "It isn't your fault. It was never your fault. I came here because I wanted you to know that it wasn't. Jason died. The only one to blame is the one who killed him."  
  
His brown eyes held complete sincereity in them and she knew he was telling the truth. "Thank you. I know that it isn't my fault. At least not entirely." Sonny released her face when he was satisfied that he had done what he had come to do. "Does that mean you don't blame yourself?"  
  
The look of sincereity vanished and was replaced with guilt, depression and exhaustion. It hurt her soul just to look into his eyes. She had enough pain of her own without viewing his.  
  
"I know that the same thing applies to me. That I didn't know, and I didn't mean for it to happen. But I can't help it. I brought him into this life, I'm responsible." Sonny told her sadly shaking his head the same time.  
  
Elizabeth closed her eyes, as much good as this talk was doing for her, it only made her want to leave more. She had to get away from memories, not relive them and analyse everyone's feelings on the past. "Thank you for saying all of this Sonny."  
  
Sonny nodded his head, getting her hint. "If you ever need anything." He let the sentence run off. He knew she knew the rest. There was no need to continue it. He could see in her eyes that she wouldn't ever call him for help, or anyone else for that matter. But it didn't change the fact he was going to say it.  
  
She lead him out of her studio before giving him a quick hug. Before they broke apart he whispered into her ear. "Thank you for loving him and making him happy."  
  
A bittersweet smile started across her face. "Thank you for being his best friend."  
  
Sonny left her with a final nod. He knew that he would most likely never see her again.  
  
But he also knew that was exactly what she wanted.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Next Morning ~ Airport  
  
Her bags were already on the plane, her furniture and boxes had made their way to the moving company. She had said goodbye to everyone, including the people who she hadn't talked to in months, the night before. She'd been given words of advice, luck and love.  
  
This was her final day in Port Charles. If she had it her way she would never return. There were too many memories. She knew that she would never escape them. That Jason would always be in the back of her mind, no matter how far she ran. But she was comforted by that. It was almost as if he was making the trip with her.  
  
She had no regret about leaving. That was one of the only things she no longer had regret for.  
  
"Final boarding call to flight 7789, Rome Italy."  
  
Elizabeth handed her ticket to the woman and walked with her carry on bag through the tunnelish thing in front of her. She reached the plane and found her seat. A window seat so she could look out over the town and say goodbye in her own way.  
  
She was leaving part of herself in the town. The happy, young girl who thought that her life would all turn out in the end. She'd had hardships before, and survived. But Elizabeth Webber wasn't that girl anymore.  
  
She never could be that girl anymore.  
  
"Please buckle your seat belts and prepare for take-off. We hope you have a good flight."  
  
Elizabeth did as the voice instructed. She'd stared out the window during the whole safety speech. She had been on enough flights to know what to do if the plane went down.  
  
The plane raced towards the runway and Elizabeth continued to survey her former home. As the plane lifted from the ground and the children behind her gasped in the wonder of it all, she hoped that her troubles would stay on the ground. That somehow, magically, if she left the town were it all started the pain would go away.  
  
It didn't.  
  
The plane straightened itself out and she kept looking down over the town. They were too high up to tell what was what. It was all a child's toy town set now. Elizabeth couldn't help but make the connection to someone playing games with her life.  
  
She sped away from Port Charles. From Jason. From her memory of him. But what she didn't know was that while she thought she was getting away, she was really getting closer.  
  
  
  
Nice suspense. I hope you liked the chapter, please (PLEASE!) review. 


	4. Day To Day

What Could Have Been: Day to Day  
  
Hey everyone. Thanks for all of the great reviews I've been getting. You have no idea how much I giggle in delight everytime I read a review. Its probably a pretty sad thing to witness, but luckily the computers in my room so I don't have to worry about people's thoughts of my mental state (as if they don't wonder enough, hehe). I was originally thinking that this chapter would start out with Elizabeth's struggles in Rome, but then I thought, why bore you? So this takes place about one month after chapter three. I hope you all don't mind.  
  
Please excuse the shit formatting. I am so pissed about this new QuickEdit thing. Its awful!  
  
ELIZABETH'S APARTMENT  
  
To say that Elizabeth had planned out her move to Italy all the way through was being generous. The moment she got out of the airport she realized that she had no place to stay. How she had forgotten that small aspect, she still couldn't guess.  
  
On top of that she didn't know the language. Italian was a key aspect to living in Italy, obviously, and it was one she had overlooked. But she'd run into a sympathetic American girl and they'd been friends ever since.  
  
Samantha had been living in Italy long before Elizabeth came. She already had an apartment and something she saw in Elizabeth had caused her to offer up the spare room. Sam reminded her of Emily when they were younger. Slightly more carefree, but all too aware of how things really were.  
  
They had become fast friends. To Sam, she was just Elizabeth Hardy. They didn't really talk about the past. And both were thankful about it. But Sam had woken her up from enough nightmares of Jason to know that Elizabeth was running.  
  
Running from what was another unspoken topic.  
  
Elizabeth kept in touch with her Gram. She called once a week like clockwork. They talked for an hour on Elizabeth's dime and then hung up with the knowledge that next week was exactly seven days away. Emily, Nikolas, Bobbie and Lucky got a random call every once and a while. Luke, oddly enough, called her a few times. How he knew her number was a secret he refused to divulge.  
  
"Earth to Lizzie." Sam drawled in an amused tone while waving her hand in front of Elizabeth's face dramatically.  
  
Elizabeth blushed, embarrased to have been caught daydreaming. "Sorry. I don't know where I was."  
  
Her friend shrugged and turned back to the coffee pot she was attempting to make work. Sam was nothing if not utterly hopeless in the early mornings. Elizabeth got up and gently shoved her in the direction of the nearest stool before pressing the single button required to start Sam's miracle machine.  
  
"I was gonna try that next." Came the grumble from behind her.  
  
Elizabeth rolled her eyes and threw her papers into her briefcase. She hated carring the thing, but in order not to lose all of the papers she needed to. It hadn't taken her long to find a job. A famous painter had been looking for a secretary. And Elizabeth had been hired on the spot. The old man was sweet and had taken her under his wing. She took care of his jobs and other things around his studios. He, in turn, paid her and allowed her to work in his studio. When he was out, which he normally was, then she would paint something and answer phones at the same time. She did her job well and he had no complaints. A few of her paintings had been sold to clients who came to see him and had caught their eye on her works.  
  
Sam raised her head up from its resting spot on the table and eyed Elizaebth. "So, what are we doing tonight?"  
  
All her comment was met by was raised eyebrows. It was Sam's turn to roll her eyes. "I think we should go out."  
  
"And why's that?"  
  
"Because, all you do is sit there each night. It would do you some good. Besides, I've been meaning to go to this place forever. Its called The Boxcar."  
  
MORGAN'S APARTMENT  
  
Morgan ran his hand over his face. There was nothing he hated doing more than inventory. Why he just didn't hire someone to do it was beyond him. But each month the time came and each month he was forced into it again and again.  
  
He was almost done. But this month it was taking longer. For weeks now he'd been distracted. And he had no idea why.  
  
There was this feeling of dread in his heart. But there was something else too. Something he couldn't quite place. All he knew was something was going to happen.  
  
And it wasn't going to be long before he figured out what.  
  
  
  
Shorter, I know. I'm sorry about that. This was more of an update chapter anyway. Big thanks to my beta Sam. Who helps me out all the time. Not to mention I wind my way into many of her stories. And I felt the need to add her this time. Please, please, please review. I believe we already had the how much reviews mean to me talk, so I'll just end by saying one last thing...  
  
PLEASE, OH, PLEASE? 


	5. The Boxcar

What Could Have Been: The Boxcar  
  
Hello everyone. Thanks for all of the reviews. I'm glad you're enjoying the story. At the moment I'm going through a wicked case of writer's block for Together, Shadowing Death and Restart so I'm trying to update everything else regularly to make up for it.  
  
This is the same day as chapter three, just at night.  
  
----------------------------Elizabeth and Sam's Apartment  
  
"Elizabeth Hardy! You're not getting out of this, get out here!" Sam yelled from outside Elizabeth's door. She was fully decked out in club attire. A cranberry tanktop with a slinky short black skirt that fit her like a glove, the outfit was finished off with knee-high black boots.  
  
Behind the door a groan could be heard. Elizabeth had been fighting going to the club more than anything. Truth be told, the club did sound like a nice one. Sam had said it included three levels. The first was a typical dance club type set up. Small tables lined the walls and lights flashed in intresting designs. There was a bar and a stage for live acts. The second floor was a sit down restraunt. It was more classy then its downstairs companion. The menu was a mix of almost everything. Breakfast, lunch and dinner. Everything from steak to seafood to burgers to pizza. The room was decorated in warm reds and tans and the wooden tables were covered in tablecloths that matched the décor. The final floor was a pool hall/ sports bar mesh. TV's overhead had various games running on them and there were pool tables that littered the room. It was more a upscale bar set up.  
  
Sam had been looking forward to it all day and had refused to be swayed on the choice to go. Something that Elizabeth had attempted to do very hard. "Sam, wouldn't it be better to just stay home tonight. Or we could go to that café you love...."  
  
Even behind the closed door Elizabeth could tell her friend was contemplating. Her hopes were soon dashed, unfortuneatley.  
  
"Nice try, Hardy."  
  
Giving in to the inevitable Elizabeth opened the door. Her blue sequined number was short and had only one strap. It complimented Elizabeth's eyes perfectly. "Fine. Lets go."  
  
Sam quickly hooked her arm in Elizabeth's and walked her to the door. "I knew you'd see it my way."  
  
------------------------------The Boxcar  
  
"So, you actually coming out of your penthouse tonight?" Dillon asked Morgan offhandedly.  
  
Morgan looked Dillon, whom he'd taken under his wing. He hadn't been in Rome long before he'd met up with a kid who tried to steal his wallet. It didn't take much to get him to give it back once Morgan had caught up with him. There was something about the then eighteen year old that stuck a cord in Morgan. He offered to get him something to eat. Dillon, whose name he had learned soon after, had accepted his offer enthusastically.  
  
According to Dillon, his mother was some gold digger type. She dragged Dillon from guy to guy with her and often used him to con money out of them. The moment he turned eighteen he was out of the door and hadn't seen her since. The little money he had managed to steal from his mother was quickly used up and after three months on his own, he was on the street.  
  
A year later the two were like brothers in all senses of the word. Teasing included. Dillon lived with Morgan in the penthouse that was the fourth level of Morgan's club. Dillon worked on the first floor mostly, but was also brought in on the other two as a client relations type. It was rare that they actually had to bother Morgan with those types of things. Dillon knew that his friend wasn't a people person and tried to take care of all of those things so Morgan wouldn't have to.  
  
Morgan was eyeing him with a typical big brother stare, "I come out."  
  
His weak argument was met with a eye roll. "Oh of course, how could I forget that infamous lurking?"  
  
"I don't like crowds." Morgan stated defensively.  
  
Dillon nodded, smirking, "I know, you've told me."  
  
Truth was, Dillon did know. After much asking and eventually a lot of forcing on Dillon's part, Morgan had told Dillon about himself. Everything from Jason Quartermaine, to Sonny Corinthos. Dillon knew about his time as Michael's father, and his love for Elizabeth Webber. Morgan's tale had given Dillon a whole new respect for him.  
  
Dillon was also the only person that knew Morgan's real name. He rarely invoked it. Only to get his attention or when they were in the middle of a serious talk. But never in front of other people.  
  
Morgan put down the pen he was using for the books and stared off for a second. "I just have this really weird feeling about tonight."  
  
"The feeling you have is a overwhelming urge to come out and dance like the funky partier you are." Dillon joked, trying to lighten the mood and hopefully get Morgan to crack a smile. "I realize it's a new feeling for you, but go with it, good things may happen."  
  
Instead of getting a smile, Dillon got a pillow from the couch being thrown at his head. "Fine, fine, see what happens when I try to help you? I'm going downstairs, and if I don't see you eventually I'll drag you down there."  
  
"I'd like to see you try." Morgan continued with the banter. Dillon was the only person that Morgan would smile for or even acknowledge most of the time.  
  
Dillon put his hands up in mock surrendar and headed to the elevator. He hit the button for the first floor and stepped out when his destination had been reached. The Boxcar was one of the hottest clubs in Rome. It was almost always jam packed and the door was manned by several muscle men who kept people out.  
  
He scanned the room and saw some regulars and a whole lot of hot girls. Every danced as though they wouldn't ever get the chance to again. The way the bartender sent him a overworked smile Dillon knew they were in for yet another good night. He pushed his way through the hordes of dancers to the front of the room and through the door. The two bouncers on call for the night were two of the biggest sides of beef that Dillon had ever seen.  
  
In front of them stood what had to be fifty people, all begging to be let in. Two smaller women at the amongst the crowd caught his eye. The one to the left had auburn hair that Dillon thought was the most beautiful shade he had ever seen. There was something different about her that he didn't see in most girls.  
  
He poked the beefier of the two guards, Scott, and pointed out the two girls. He nodded and Dillon waved to them, signalling that they could come in. His girl grabbed the other by the hand and weaved them through the crowd.  
  
"Come on in ladies. The Boxcar's policy is that the beautiful ones can't be left outside." Dillon drawled and grinned at the one he had been watching. "Name's Dillon Clifton."  
  
"Sam McQueen." The young woman stuck her hand out to shake and the moment their fingers connected they both got a shock down their spines. For a second they seemed to have forgotten Elizabeth, who was watching the whole thing was a amused smile.  
  
Dillon wrenched his hand back in shock and then turned to Elizabeth. "And whose the one with the beautiful baby blues?"  
  
"Elizabeth Hardy."  
  
In that moment Dillon got another shock. Elizabeth Hardy? Her face matched with the picture Morgan had shown him only once.  
  
Elizabeth Hardy was Elizabeth Webber. Jason Morgan's great love.  
  
"Nice to meet you Elizabeth." Dillon said in a quick recovery. "Tell you what ladies. Since the bouncers forgot our beautiful women policy I'll treat you both to a free drink to make up for the rude waiting."  
  
Elizabeth was about to protest but Sam discretly tapped her boot against Elizabeth's sandals. "We'd love to." Sam said as Dillon ushered them inside.  
  
The moment Elizabeth was in the door she was hit with a safe familiar feeling. She couldn't quite place it, but there was something there that was causing it and Elizabeth was determined to find out what.  
  
  
  
That's all for now. Thanks to Sam for her help. Also, everyone, Dillon is NOT Jason's cousin. I added his character but there is no Quartermaine connection. Okay?  
  
Please review, I'm desperate! 


	6. The Choice

What Could Have Been: The Choice

Hey everyone. Sorry for the wait in the updates. But I do need to thank you all for the reviews. This is just a shorter chapter, which is meant to make you all squirm just a bit more. Yes, I am a bad, mean person.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - The Boxcar  
  
Morgan stood off to the sidelines. He rarely came out during the big crowds time of The Boxcar. Which was pretty much every night. For some reason, he felt the need to take a look around. Most likely Dillon would be back to drag him out.  
  
Dillon was a good friend to him. But no matter how much the kid wanted him to move on, he never would. It was too hard to meet someone and then have them walk away, or walk away yourself. He wouldn't do that again. He almost regretted having met up with Dillon, because eventually something would go wrong.  
  
He nodded to the bartender and kept eying the crowd. He never walked out of his shadow and he didn't intend to. He saw the same bartender speaking with a woman who had pointed his way. No doubt his employee was telling her that he never came out and she was stupid for trying. This happened almost every time he came out to the club.  
  
The girl wasn't Elizabeth, so for that reason, he didn't want her.  
  
Blonde spiked hair drifted through the crowd and Morgan knew it was Dillon. There was no mistaking it, because the person stopped to speak with half of the people between them. Dillon happened to be friendly to a fault.  
  
Once Dillon was clearly in sight, it was obvious that his target was Morgan. If it was another attempt to get him out there, Dillon should have guessed it wouldn't be working.  
  
"What?" he asked, harsher than he expected. But the mere thought of having the same conversation once again was making him mad.  
  
But if Dillon minded, then he didn't let on. "Your office, now." For the usually talkative kid, it was pretty cryptic. Something more along Morgan's line.  
  
Nevertheless, Morgan followed. If Dillon was that desperate to talk to him that the start of their conversation was only four words, then it was serious. Once they were safely tucked away from the chaos of the club, Jason restated his question, in a much less harsh tone. "What is it?"  
  
"You'll never believe who just walked in the club, Mor." Dillon informed him quickly. The glint in his eyes worried Morgan, as that never meant good things. There was also worry there, something that was a bit more rare.  
  
Shrugging to show his disinterest, "Am I going to care or is this some hot girl you're now in love with?"  
  
"Both." Dillon stated, thinking back to the girl he'd met with Elizabeth. "One is the hot girl, the other is the one you'll be interested in."  
  
The conversation was already old news. "Get on with it."  
  
If Dillon thought he'd get more than passing interest at first, he was wrong. Which he knew would happen. Jason didn't much care about the outside people. "I swear to god, your Elizabeth just walked in."  
  
Morgan sat down in his desk chair hard. There was no way. He'd had the strange feeling all night long, for a while actually. But that didn't mean that she was there. "You've, you've never even met her. How would you know."  
  
"I know what she looks like Morgan. Besides, when I asked for her name, she said Elizabeth Hardy." Dillon smiled as the news sunk into Morgan. "Wasn't Hardy her Gram's name?" he questioned even though he already knew the answer.  
  
"Yes." Morgan stated faintly. His heart rate had sped up and the urge to go out to see her was outweighed only by the urge to hide.  
  
Judging from how Dillon's face looked, he'd already gathered that Morgan wouldn't be going out. "You're just going to sit here?"  
  
Sighing sadly, Morgan merely nodded. "She thinks I'm dead."  
  
"Okay, yes, she thinks that Jason Morgan is dead. But go prove to her that you're not." Dillon encouraged. When his friend said nothing, Dillon decided to leave him with a few words for thought. "Don't let yourself miss out on this. All you've ever wanted is sitting in this building."  
  
He turned to go and walked out the door, but not before adding, "Jason, you need her."  
  
The door closed, leaving Morgan alone. Would she even want to see him, if she knew that he'd lied to her once again?  
  
  
  
Not very long or good. But, hopefully, the next one will be much longer! Please, review!


	7. Glimpses at the Future

**What Could Have Been: **Glimpsing the Future

* * *

_Hello everyone. Thanks to all of the reviewers, you guys rock. Yes, this story is technically on hiatus, but I basically was bribed. This is what happens when you have a really persistent beta reader and friend. So, thank Sam for the update._

_**For you. **_

_---------------------------------The Boxcar – Morgan's Office_

Morgan sat alone in the office. He didn't move, and he didn't even know what to think. Dillon had dropped a bombshell on him, the biggest he'd faced in a long time.

It was hard to believe that outside the door was everything he'd ever really wanted. The only thing left he really loved.

It also happened to be the person he'd hurt the most. No doubt, he'd hurt a lot of people when he walked away leaving behind a gravestone bearing his name. But for her, it had to have been worse. He didn't know if she still loved him, but he knew how she was. He knew how her heart reacted to things, and how she felt about the people she loved. Because if Elizabeth Webber loved you, that never really went away, even if things had gone wrong. She loved to a fault.

And he had left her. They weren't together at the time, in fact, they didn't even speak. But he'd left in the worst possible way knowing exactly how she would feel about it.

He'd been hiding from the truth, from his past for a long time. Maybe too long. But Morgan wasn't sure if that life was even his to be apart of any longer. Dillon was right, there really was only one way to figure that out. Even if it hurt them both in the end.

_----------------------------The Boxcar – Dance Floor_

"Elizabeth, would you quit sulking at the table?" Sam snapped, bringing the drinks over to Elizabeth's little island. Elizabeth had hardly moved an inch since they parked themselves at the table, she just sat there, soaking up the feeling that had developed since she'd gotten there.

But Sam was hardly going to allow it. Sighing, Elizabeth accepted her drink. "I told you I didn't want to come." She reminded.

"I don't care. You need to get out more." Sam replied offhandedly. She scanned the crowd, and wasn't exactly being subtle about it either. When it appeared that she didn't see what she had been looking for, she turned back to the smirking Elizabeth. "What?"

"You like him." Elizabeth declared, leaning back against her chair. She gave Sam a knowing look.

Pursing her lips, Sam shook her head. "No, I don't. He's just cute."

Rolling her eyes, Elizabeth seemed to not be buying it in the slightest. Which was basically what her friend had been afraid of. "So you're telling me if he doesn't come back and find you at all tonight, you won't be mad?"she asked, knowing the answer.

And Sam played right into her hands. "After a spine tingling handshake like that?" She asked, and then blushed. "Okay, I like him." She admitted with defeat.

"Can't fool me." Elizabeth laughed, happy to be thinking of other things. "So, how much do you like him?" she said, leaning forward.

"He seems like the kind of guy you could open up to and actually know he's listening." Sam said, smiling lightly. She looked down at the table, fumbling with her purse in a nervous gesture that Elizabeth had never seen from her confident friend before.

But while Sam was looking away and neglecting her duties of lookout, the object of her blush was heading their way. Elizabeth saw him and slipped out of the seat. Sam looked up, confused. But Dillon coming her way was really all the hint she needed. "Hello again." She said, smiling more than lightly.

"Unattended beautiful women? The employees must really be slacking tonight, hu?" Dillon said, shaking his head from side to side slowly enough that Sam could see that while his head moved, his eyes never left her.

Once she was able to get out of his stare, she stood up. "Then I guess you'll just have to make it up to me."

-------------------------------_The Boxcar – The Bar_

Elizabeth weaved her way through the throngs of dancers. Everyone in the place seemed to be having a blast, except her of course. Couples were slow dancing and hold each other, and all sorts of people were smiling at a date – all thinking that they might have found the one. Even Sam had found a guy that she was head over heels for, and they'd barely even met.

But here she was, Elizabeth Webber turned Elizabeth Hardy, sitting at the bar alone.

Somehow, it was how things should have been. If Jason couldn't be there, then there wasn't really a point to going out like this. Of course there wouldn't be, Jason would have hated a place like this. What he would have wanted was a bar, smoky and the kind that the prissy people of the world didn't really venture into. It had to have a pool table, and it had to have a whole bunch of people that knew better than to go near him. She smiled sadly, remembering their escapes to Jakes.

"You're looking pretty depressed."

Elizabeth turned around at the unknown voice. A man wearing a dark dress shirt and well loved jeans was standing behind her, smiling gently. The man was cute, the tall dark and handsome type. Had this been a million years ago, she'd have said dangerous too. But these people didn't know dangerous men.

"Hey." She responded, turning around again. Sam may have brought her to the club to move on and meet someone. But Elizabeth would fight that game plan with everything in her.

The guy was persistent though, which was pretty unlucky for her. "Come on, that's kind of rude, isn't it?" he drawled, leaning over into the seat next to her to get a good look at her face.

"No, it's not rude, it's the universal 'Leave me alone!' gesture." Elizabeth retorted, lifting her drink to her mouth.

The man didn't appear offended at all. "That's what I told my buddies, that you wouldn't want to talk. But they sent me over anyway."

The way he said it was funnier than the actual words, but Elizabeth laughed all the same. He seemed a bit sheepish, as though his cool bravado was slipping away. Yeah, these guys didn't know dangerous. But dangerous got her in trouble. "I got dragged here myself."

"No really?" He asked, mock surprised. Elizabeth laughed again, feeling a bit of a friend forming in this guy.

-------------------------------_The Boxcar – Dance Floor_

Sam had grabbed his hand and dragged him to the dance floor. But it wasn't as though he minded much. There was an energy about her, something he couldn't quite describe. It was the type of thing that you felt from a person that had survived a lot, but still managed to be funny and friendly. Whatever it was, Dillon had decided he loved it.

"So you work here?" Sam asked, wrapping her arms around his neck. She started swaying to the song, and Dillon followed suit.

The people around them were dancing like maniacs, but they were slow dancing. He found it was much better that way, as he got to hold her. "Yep. The owner is my best friend, but he's not a people person, so I take care of all of that." He explained.

Sam nodded, "Well, you seem good at it." She complimented, nodding her head appreciatively. "I take it you like taking care of the unattended women?"

"Nope, just you." Dillon said, smiling down at Sam. "What can I say? You're the special one."

She laughed, and Dillon loved the sound of it. Suddenly, every joke he'd ever told rushed into his mind all at once. And he was left dancing there, sorting through the ones that would make her laugh again. Even if it was just a small chuckle.

-----------------------------The Boxcar

Morgan stepped through the door from the stairs. He didn't care for the elevator, as it was usually crammed with people. He'd been to each floor, looking for Elizabeth. He had to talk to her. His plan was far from perfect, in fact, it was flawed at best. But he knew if he didn't try, he'd never really try again.

He scanned the crowd, hoping to see through the crowds of dancers. The bar was off to the side of the room, whereas the stairs entrance was almost right next to it. He'd have an almost perfect view of the whole room from there.

All he had to do was push his way through the people. Which was harder than it looked. He walked forward, getting bumped with people. The noise was deafening. But there was only one thing that got through it all. A laugh. A woman's laugh.

Her laugh.

He moved quicker, the sound erasing all doubts that it was her in the bar with him. He hadn't had many left, but it didn't help to be sure. And he was sure, now at least.

Finally, Morgan had gotten through the crowd and to the side of the bar. And all he saw was Elizabeth. She looked beautiful, laughing like that. Seeing her cry had been his own personal hell, but seeing her laugh had the opposite reaction in him.

But his eyes didn't stay focused on her for long. They drifted to the man next to her, the man making her laugh. The man that she was sitting with. He'd been a fool to think she would still want to be around him. She might have mourned him, but that didn't equal out to second chance. But at the same moment his eyes slid from her, her's found him.

"Jason." She whispered, confusing her companion. But she didn't care. Their eyes locked, and they were only allowed to stay that way for a second.

Jason turned around and ran. "Jason!" She screamed, bringing all attention to her. Dancers stared and Dillon and Sam broke apart, the earlier magic forgotten.

_

* * *

I don't know how pleased I am with the chapter, as I have been out of the loop for a long while. But here it is, your update. I really hope you all enjoyed it. Let me know, all right?_

_**Review!**_

_(And Sam, don't hurt me)_


End file.
